


How that conversation should have gone.

by Ksij



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksij/pseuds/Ksij
Summary: Set in the final episode of season 1. How I think the conversation between Richard and Sutton could have gone





	How that conversation should have gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - all rights to story and characters go to the creater of this underrated show.
> 
> A/N i have just binge watched the whole first series of this show. Haven't found any Sutton/Richard fic's out there. If there are any throw them my way. I don't write very much but I just had to get this down. Whether I will continue with it or not I am unsure. But I definitely think I need something to fill the gap until the next series.  
> Hope you enjoy

How that conversation should have gone…

‘I regret not trying harder. I should have fought for you.’ 

The sadness and regret was clear on his face as he turned to take my hand, doubt clashed with hope in his eyes as he continued.

‘If you'll have me, I will fight for you.’

I didn't know what to say. My life is so messed up. This situation with Alex and now Richard...could It happen. Could I really have the man of my dreams.

‘But what about work? The board? I -’ 

He cut me off swiftly by pulling my hand towards him and leading me out, past all the other party goers. I could feel their eyes following us as we went.

We walked until we reached the park, surrounded by lights in the trees and it her couples out for evening strolls.

He finally turned to me and with one sentence changed our lives.

‘I'm leaving the company.’


End file.
